


Two~ (Hyungwon Barista AU)

by smol_wonbebe



Series: Hyungwon Barista AU [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Slow Romance, chae hyungwon as a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hyungwon Barista AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117574
Kudos: 3





	Two~ (Hyungwon Barista AU)

Eden had to take a moment to process her surroundings as she woke up. The room was unfamiliar, the bed softer than the one she was used to. As she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, the memories of the day before came rushing back. Her heart started beating faster as she remembered Hyungwon’s suggestion the night before.

Eden shook her head, trying to get his smirk out of her mind. It didn’t matter. She’d get a job soon and then get another apartment. In fact, she was planning on following up on an application to an editorial office in the heart of town, and after that she was certain she’d be set to put a down payment on a house. True, she might have to barter a loan from the bank, but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

Eden got out of bed and stretched. She needed a shower, but she wasn’t sure if that was pushing limits since it wasn’t her apartment. After a moment’s hesitation, she decided that she was going to get dressed and head out before Hyungwon woke up. She had taken enough of his time and kindness.

She crouched down by her duffle bag, rummaging through it until she pulled out her outfit for the day: black skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt, simple but comfortable. After she had changed, she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make sure there weren’t any tangles from the night before. Eden slipped on her worn sneakers, folded everything back into her bag, then hefted the bag onto her shoulder.

Eden was careful to walk quietly as she exited the room. Hyungwon’s bedroom door was still closed. Guilt pricked her heart, but she told herself she’d visit the café and thank him properly later on. She tip-toed through the apartment, arriving at the kitchen. She looked back once, then moved to open the door.

◈

Hyungwon hardly slept that night. His mind swirled with too many thoughts, more than he was used to. Should he have been so abrupt, asking her out like that? What did she think? Surely she had been disgusted with his forwardness, but he had left the room too quickly to see anything but surprise on her pretty face.

The sun had barely risen when Hyungwon had gotten up, dressed, and begun to wait. He was determined to apologize for his forwardness and offer her a proper dinner at a restaurant tonight. He had also decided to offer her the apartment room indefinitely until she could secure a place on her own.

As much as he wanted to admit his affection for her, Hyungwon wouldn’t let himself do something that stupid. So instead he’d settle for the guy who could help a friend out in a time of need.

Hyungwon left his bedroom to settle on the couch in the living room. He was nervous but he was determined not to mess it up. He took his phone out and began to scroll through one of his social media pages. He entirely zoned out, his mind in a different world, when he was startled back to the present by the sound of shuffling feet. He looked up to see Eden, clearly trying to be as quiet as she could, making her way through the room toward the door.

“Eden, wait,” Hyungwon stood, making her jump nearly sky high in surprise. Hyungwon mentally hit himself, he really should stop startling her.

“Oh, Hyungwon,” she smiles sheepishly, rubbing her hands on her legs. “I was just going to get out of your hair but thank you so much for the place to stay for the night!”

Hyungwon navigated his long limbs around the couch until he was standing by her. “I’m glad to have helped, but I just wanted to say something.” He steeled himself and looked into Eden’s eyes levelly. “Last night, I’m sorry if I came across as too forward. I was just playing, and of course you’re not obligated to go out with me. I also wanted to let you know that you can stay in that room as long as you want to, I don’t use it and would be glad to help out.” He smiled, trying to ease the look of anxiety on her face. Why did talking to him make her look so nervous? Was he intimidating?

◈

Eden’s gaze flickered from Hyungwon to the door as she searched for something to say. Half of her wanted to accept his offer at once, the other half wanted to run away because this was her _crush asking her to stay with him_.

She realized Hyungwon was still waiting for a reply. “Oh. I.” Eden shifted her feet, trying to come up with something. Instead of giving him a simple answer, her words came out in a rush: “You didn’t come across as forward, it was sweet, and I was going to say yes, and of course I appreciate your offer, but I don’t want to be a bother, really, I don’t want to be an annoyance, so I don’t have to—” She shut her mouth, her face flushing beet-red as she recognized what she had said. “I mean, I was just going.”

Hyungwon’s small smile grew. “You were going to say yes?”

Eden felt mortified. Was that really the only thing he got out of her entire speech? “I—yes, I was,” she admitted, sighing and shaking her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Why be sorry?” Hyungwon nudged her arm. “Why not just let me take you to dinner tonight, and you can crash here until you figure out an apartment situation.”

At the friendly, familiar gesture, Eden finally let herself relax. Giggling, she poked his shoulder. “Sure, but you’re paying.”

“Naturally,” Hyungwon nodded, then he moved past her into the kitchen. “I have to leave for work, but I have a short shift. I can swing back by at 6, and then we’ll go to wherever you choose.” He paused, thinking. “Actually, we’ll go where I want since I’m a pickier eater than you.”

Eden laughed. “Alright then, Mr. Gentleman, that works for me.”

“Great.” Hyungwon slid on his apron, grabbed his car keys, and moved around her to open the door. “See you tonight then.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead briefly, then disappeared.

Eden stood rooted to the spot for a moment, then shook her head. If everything he did was going to render her unable to move, she was going to have a problem. “Get yourself together, Eden,” she scolded herself, heading back to the bedroom she had stayed in. “He’s just a friend offering dinner, nothing more. Friends kiss foreheads, right?”

Before she could psych herself out any further, Eden sat down on the bed she had made not too long ago, pulled her laptop out, and began the hunt for a potential job.

◈

Hyungwon could barely stay focused throughout the afternoon, taking drink orders, making coffees, the routine that he had gotten so used to. His mind was filled with Eden, his date with Eden tonight, Eden was at his apartment, Eden was staying with him. He even accidentally called someone Eden when he was taking their order.

When the confused person left the café, Hyungwon slumped against the wall. This was getting too much, he never slipped up like this. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. He told his coworker he’d be back then headed straight for the small breakroom in the back of the kitchen.

He sat down with a sigh, putting his head in his hands. Now that Eden had agreed to a date, his mind couldn’t focus on anything but that. He sighed again, shaking his head. A few more hours to go. Standing, Hyungwon headed back to the front.


End file.
